


Summer Sunsets

by nmnostalgiadrabbles



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, after the war, happy fluffy fic :), i guess this could be canon compliant? i dont give a whole lot of context soo, just really warm :))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmnostalgiadrabbles/pseuds/nmnostalgiadrabbles
Summary: Naruto and Sakura realize some things and are happier for it.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 15





	Summer Sunsets

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh i used to hate sakura as a kid! but now shes my absolute fav and i hope you enjoy her in this too!  
> short and sweet, just a snippet of what could have been had anyone but kishimoto written naruto  
> as always, unbetad so forgive me for any mistakes, and thank you for reading!!

Sakura wonders how she ever could have genuinely thought someone so pure was annoying. Annoying, _annoying_ she had called him, behind his back and to his face. Now, sitting cross-legged so close their knees touched in front of each other, fingers interlaced, Sakura finds he is almost too bright. The sunset’s behind him and the edges of his blonde hair glow, and she could look at his eyelashes forever.  
Naruto wonders when exactly his childhood crush had evolved into something more serious, more genuine; there was no other word for it than love. In a hundred different directions he would love her past the end of time, and his chest blooms with the indescribable joy that comes with knowing his feelings are reciprocated. 

I love you, she whispers, her breath on his lips, and even if it’s a serious moment, he smiles wide, eyes crinkling in the corners, and kisses her chastely before pushing forward to put her on her back and hover over top, teeth white and exposed as he laughs. She laughs too, and then reaches up to hold his face, and he will never feel something quite the same as the warmth from her thumbs on his cheeks. She thinks she will never feel something quite the same as his soft, summer-tanned skin beneath her thumbs. 

Then he tickles her sides and after a moment’s struggle she escapes and he chases her around the apartment until he backs her against the kitchen counter and kisses her so, so sweetly.


End file.
